Red as Magohany
by SCP-blank
Summary: AU Ariana never got mad . Magical Life documented by Lily Evans, a celebrated author of quite a number provocative books upon magical subjects, member of Potioneers' and Alchemists' guild and adopted daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle. LE/JP.


******Summary:** AU (Ariana never got mad). Magical Life documented by Lily Evans, a celebrated author of quite a number provocative books upon magical subjects, member of Potioneers' and Alchemists' guild and adopted daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

This is written for my own enjoyment and not meant to offend anyone.  
Among AU parts of the story are the date of Harry's birth - ten years later than in canon, Lily and James relationship and Peter Pettegrew.

* * *

(Excerpt from 'Questions no one was willing to answer' by Lily Evans Riddle)

_**Why there are no religious people in the wizarding world?**_

_If you were muggle raised, you certainly had asked this question at least once or at least have wondered about it._

_Why there are no Churches in the wizarding world? Why there are no religious groups? Do wizards believe in anything at all?_

_To explain this difference from muggle culture one must go way back to the past..._

_Belief is a powerful thing. Especially among magicians. It was a known practise to persuade someone into believing something in order to make it come true._

_Well, that's a bit confusing. To clear it up, take a simple example._

_Lets imagine that a seer makes a prophesy. One that states there's a perfect hero who will defeat the evil villain and someone leaks that prophesy to the general public._

_It doesn't have to be obvious (that would be just stupid) but as long as there are people believing that there is a savior - it will come true. And the prophesy that would not have had power otherwise would become self fullfilling. _

_So, all in all, magic enchanters belief and can make it materialise._

_Wizards from Ancient Greece and Rome were those who learnt the power of belief most harshly._

_Though there's not much of a documentation about those times, what remains obvious is that during that period, Antique civilisation worshipped many gods, muggles and wizards alike._

_And since wizards were even more powerful than they are today (Forgive me for being inconsistent with Zumermann's theory of Wand magic. As I stated before, wands** do not** make the wizard.) because they used raw magic (wands were used more as walking sticks or weapons - crude and ungraceful), their beliefs made those gods materialise._

_And gods they worshipped were quite dangerous - like glorified humans with tendency to whore, party and get into fights and with terrible powers._

_They started as minor nuisances before becoming a great deal more powerful and began throwing temper tantrums that made chains of mountains move and rain in frogs._

_It was then when Plato created his theory of 'pragmatic uses of persuaded credence' (translation from ancient Greek was never particularly accurate) and caused an uproar among wizards. It holds that non-material abstract but ideas and not the material world of change known to us through sensation, possess the highest and most fundamental kind of reality._

_The theory also stated point blank that if wizards continued to believe in imaginary entities (a direct quote), aka gods, then those gods will destroy the world._

_And unlike many prophesies of Armageddon, this one was founded._

_In the end, by the time Romans made Christianity a public religion, no wizard, Greek or roman believed in any higher power, except, perhaps magic._

* * *

"Well," a red headed, short witch, dressed in dark emerald robe - the latest fashion from 'Veela-like' line inquired impatiently. The old man, with bright blue eyes and dirty goatee looked over the transcript one more time before he leaned back and blew his pipe contemplatively. "What do you think?"

"Could be worse." The old man answered, "Could be verse." The woman sighed in relief, as if the man just said the biggest compliment possible.

Which in a way, he did. His name was Aberforth 'Hoovehammer' Dumbledore, famous dueler among the heavy weight section, owner of most shady pub in whole wizarding Britain (and probably Ireland, too, even if they kept insisting they had their own government) and, of course, in a round about way, her grandfather.

You see, the read head was Lily Evans. A muggleborn girl, who first entered wizarding world when Professor McG had introduced her when she was eleven years old. Unfortunately, during the same year in April, her parents and sister died. They were among the causalities of the second Ibrox disaster (demonstrating how dangerous football could be for it's fans) and so the girl was left alone.

Until Tom Marvolo Riddle, her Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Head of Slytherin house and founder of Secret Society of Metaphysicians (SESOME, which everyone read as sesame), stated that he will take her in.

Lily's life was never the same. You see, before the adoption she was quite ordinary middle class girl, still adapting to the world of magic. After adoption, she suddenly became related to legendary Dumbledore Trio - Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of greatest (and only) magical school in Britain (and Ireland, poor Irish, they never got their say in it) and defeater of the only Dark Lord of the twentieth century in the world - Gellert Grindelwald, Aberforth Dumbledore, aka 'Hoovehammer' who practically founded the heavy weight duelling league and introduced the magical world into new era of House elf fights, Giants' races and Veelas' hula dances and last, but certainly not least, Ariana Dumbledore, the most famous singer of the wizarding world, who revolutionized wizarding entertainment business.

After adoption, she became a part of their family because her adoptive father, himself was taken in by Dumbledores (Aberforth Dumbledore, more exactly, even though he was the least competent man to raise a child) when he was seven years old and his burst of 'accidental' magic alerted the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore Trio didn't have their own children. There were lots of speculations on that subject. Some said that it was a price they had to pay in order to become the most powerful wizards (and witch) of the twentieth century, others claimed it was because they all were experiencing extreme cases of Narcissism (and looking at the way Albus Dumbledore dressed himself and the way his siblings carried themselves it was a probable theory). there were, of course, other more provocative theories but Lily tried not to think about them much.

She herself, after living with them constantly in her life, had figured out this much - it was for the best that they didn't have their own children because it would have been disastrous for all witches and wizards if there were more people like her father - conceited, magically powerful, spotlight loving, trouble causing gits. He was the best father a girl could wish for, honestly.

But back on the topic, Lily Evans (Riddle) was a very talented witch. After finishing Hogwarts she could have chosen any course of study, any occupation she wished for, yet she decided that she too loved stirring up trouble.

So, while she studied Potions and Alchemy under one Perenell Flamel, Lily also got into creative writing. She was interested into skeletons of wizarding world closet and started dissecting them one by one.

Many were extremely dissatisfied with this but her father couldn't be more proud. ("It almost makes up for the fact that you were sorted into the most idiotic, pointless and disastrous house that was ever created" was his reaction to her especially ground breaking book "How to learn to apply logic for dummies. 101 pointers to wizards" that pointed out how illogical wizards were upon various subjects)

And so, every time she started writing something new, Lily would go through the same routine. First she would go and visit her grandfather Abe. If he approved, then Lily would go to Ariana, who would complain about lack of illustrations and recommend a painter whose technique she particularly liked (i.e. a painter who she was currently dabbling with), then she would go to her granduncle Al, who would spend all the time of her visit complaining about what a chore being Supreme Mugwump was (even if it was his most prized title) and then say that she was brilliant and he didn't even need to read anything she wrote because it was a work of genius. And finally, only after the first print came out, she would take the first copy to her father who would complain about her style, about how she would make his upcomming Sesame meeting even more tense with all the offending jabs she had written towards the pureblood society (even if the book was totally unrelated to purebloods) and just before she went out he would state she was his favorite daughter.

Which wasn't much because she was his only daughter but it still was a very nice thing to hear.

* * *

**Summer of 1985, Southern America.**

"Padfoot! You idiot!" A messy haired, tanned, twenty something man with goggles on his face exclaimed as he mounted his broom (Nimbus, if the faded label was right) in haste and started flying in a whirly pattern. His name was James Potter but at the moment he was 'the-guy-who-would-like-to-stay-alive-thank-you-very-the-fuck-much'. One of his best friends, Sirius Black was the cause of the mayhem they have found themselves in.

Currently Black was fastened on a back of a Peruvian Vipertooth and was barely managing not to fall. The dragon was slightly small for his breed, only thirteen feet long, and yet it was thrashing wildly, trying to get the unwanted rider of it's back.

Despite popular belief, Sirius Black was not completely idiotic or in the least suicidal that he would choose to mount such a beast. All in all, this was a complete accident.

James Potter and him were freelance curse breakers (even though James was far more talented in Transfiguration than any curse breaking) and had travelled to Southern America upon a request from their client who wanted to be the first man in possession of the great Statue of Tezcatlipoca.

Neither James nor Sirius knew what that T-something was but they had a sufficient description and the search was looking promising...

...Until they had barged into mating grounds of Peruvian Viperteeth and one of the dragons (an adult with injured wings) escaped on foot and was trailing them.

Eventually Sirius decided the dragon needed to be tamed and this was how they found themselves in the current predicament.

_What would Moony do?_ James thought furiously as he circled around the dragon thinking how to save Padfoot's skin for n-tieth time.

_Moony would throw a fit._ A voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like his arch-rival, Lily Riddle, stated mockingly.

_Oh yeah? What would you do then?_ Somewhere in the back of his mind James was aware that having a conversation with imaginary voice was one of the sings of insanity but this was a very mad situation and he needed all the help he could get.

_Freezing flame._ A smug answer came and James smiled involuntarily.

"Of course! Frigus igni!" James shouted as he plummeted to the ground, his spell hitting straight the inside of Vipertooth's mouth.

The cold flames spiraled into dragon's respiratory system and cut off the organs that generated fire.

The dragon started coughing madly, it hunched it's back and started spitting, venomous spit making holes in plants everywhere as it tried to get rid of the flame.

It was difficult to breathe and after a while the dragon fell down, unconscious. It may have respiratory problems on top of his damaged wings but at least it would stay alive.

Sirius, who had managed to unfasten the unbreakable rope with which he had fastened himself to the dragon just in time, was lying a few metres from the unconscious dragon alternating his stare from the dragon to James, his eyes wide and an insane smile on his face, indicating a rush of Adrenalin.

_Oh no_... James moaned inwardly.


End file.
